Doctor Manhattan vs. Zamasu
Description Creation vs. Destruction. Which of these two powerful deities will win? Introduction Sans: Gods. You know em for one thing: power. Papyrus:'' And these two gods use their powers in opposite ways. There's Doctor Manhattan: a creator and protector, and Zamasu, the destroyer.'' Sans: Sans here, and me and my bro, Papyrus, are gonna se who will win a Death Battle! Doctor Manhattan Papyrus: Born in 1929, Dr. John Osterman was told by his father, a watch maker, to pursue a career in studying nuclear physics after World War II. Graduating from Princeton University had lead the doctor to work at a research base at Gila Flats to study the hypothetical theory of something called the 'intrinsic field', a collection of various universal forces that stabilize all forms of matter at a subatomic level. Sans: We gotta give him points for falling in love, but, we know that it didn't last very long as he had an accident in August of 1959 involving one of his experiments. He did not die, though, as he was transformed, becoming a nervous system. He slowly began rebuilding his body, becoming blue, bald, and not the guy to wear clothes. Papyrus: He became the government's secret weapon: Doctor Manhattan. However, he still was capable of having limits in this form, but still lost much of his humanity, moving to Mars in the process, and, after the events of a terrorist act, he left his universe entirely, leaving for the wider multiverse, where he became a secretly influential figure. Sans: The doctor himself is very powerful, capable of warping reality with but a mere blink of an eye. A being known as Mister Mxyzptlk, claimed that his strength was superior to even him, which gives Manhattan at least a High Multiverse Level+ attack potency since Mxyzptlk is a five dimensional being himself. Doctor Manhattan is immortal, and can see things down to the subatomic level if he so pleases. Papyrus: I loved DC Comics, and I have seen his deeds. He manipulated Pandora's life without any problem and killed her on purpose afterwards after a new universe was create. He had also killed Reverse-Flash without any problem. Sans: But even then, the doc has at least one weakness: tachyons. Ozymandias had used those to cloud his vision of the future, and Doctor Manhattan can't seem to relate to humans OR monsters due to his godlike status. Even Asriel would have had a hard time relating to him even in his God of Hyperdeath state at full power, but, that's not really considered a true weakness. Papyrus: But still, Manhattan can really pack a punch. Doctor Manhattan: I have walked across the surface of the sun. I have witnessed events so tiny and so fast, they could hardly be said to have occurred at all. But you, Adrian, you're just a man. The world's smartest man poses no more threat to me than does its smartest termite. Zamasu/Goku Black Sans: The Core People were born from fruit from the Kaiju, and no, not a Godzilla kind of kaiju, but a tree. They may appear male or female, but the Core People are all actually genderless, and they just appear that way. Anyone can become a Kai, but only those born from a golden fruit can become Supreme Kai. Papyrus. Enter Zamasu. He generally questions the worth of mortals, at first, being a calm and collected individual, being trained by Gowasu. But eventually, he grew to resent the mortals that his fellow Core People were tasked with watching, and began allying with his future self to bring forth the Zero Mortals Plan. Yeesh! Sans: Yeesh, indeed. And what was worse was that one version of Future Zamasu had stolen the body of his timeline's Goku, who was under the alias of Goku Black, and came from a future where Beerus was not warned. Generally, Zamasu and Goku Black share the same basic fighting abilities as any other Kai user: flight, ki manipulation and attacks, and the works galore, all to a greater scale. With the Time Rings, they are able to be immune to the destruction of their past selves and live on, which allowed two versions of Zamasu to withstand Beerus's destruction ability. Papyrus: Via scaling to Beerus, we can see that both forms of Zamasu are at Multiverse Level via sheer strength, as those as powerful as Beerus can definitely destroy worlds. Combine that with the far more psychotic nature of the Future Zamasus, and that spells trouble. What would make them even more powerful is to fuse, as it is what they did in the show. Sans: This fusion between Future Zamasu and Goku Black is far more psychotic and just as arrogant as both of his halves, and is definetly more powerful, even gaining light-based attacks, such as the Barrier of Light and the Holy Light Grenade. But due to half of the fusion being mortal, Fused Zamasu can become unstable. Papyrus: And even if you kill him, well, you get Infinite Zamasu, which, arguably, isn't a form of the big bad himself, since the Kai said that it was his own twisted sense of justice and order manifested into physical form. This guy is nigh-unkillable, taking the form of ghostly Zamasu heads that cover the sky, and even leak into other timelines, but even he has weaknesses. Sans: Zamasu is generally arrogant, but unfortunately for him, his mental state deteriorates a stage with each passing form, and as Infinite Zamasu, all of his common sense and intelligence is thrown out the window, only knowing how to laugh insanely and kill mortals. Not to mention, if the timeline Infinite Zamasu has manifested is destroyed, the whole things goes down, but, that did not stop him from nearly succeeding in his plan. Gowasu: He was cut down. But thanks to the dragon's power, his being remains. It seems he's embraced this new ethereal state. No longer confined by his divine vessel, he may be trying to become part of the very fabric of the cosmos. His own twisted idea of justice and order made manifest. Infinite Zamasu: (laughs) Death Battle Papyrus: Alright, the combatants are set, let's purge this debate once and for all! Sans: It's time for the gods to fight to their divine deaths! Pre-Death Battle FIGHT K.O! Results Category:Omniversia999 Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Omnipotent Battle Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles